The boggart that started it all
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Neville looks out over the grounds and see's Luna running into the forebidden forest with a chest... takes place during hbp


**Finnaly i get to do a Harry potter thingy! Now be nice ducks and don't flame. When you play with fire, you have to watch Rocky 3.**

* * *

A loud clap of thunder woke Neville from his uneasy rest. The wall clock read 2:30. The others were not disderbed by the noise, though it did seem to effect Seamus's night gas. Neville got out of bed and sat in the sill of the window. Somtimes the watching the rain calms him down when he's scared or stressed. Which was often. Staring out the window, Neville noticed something weird. Someone was outside dragging something behind it. Suspicous, Neville opened the window and leaned out. _I know that hair. Luna? _The small girl was struggling with a large chest. From where he was he could see her shiver. Neville threw on a red robe and ran out of the room. Filch past by and Neville pressed himself to the wall. Once the cost was clear, Neville ran for the door and discovered a window was open. The air smelled like that potion Hermione made that melted magic locks. Neville jumped throught the window in tme to see Luna disapear in the forbibdden forest. Neville followed the chest tracks to a clearing. It shocked him to see Luna in the rain alone, especially in a white tank top and blue and white striped shorts. Luna unlocked the chest and quicly backed up, pulling her wand out from behind her ear. Neville tried to aproach her but there was a charm on the clearing that kept him from entering. All he could do was wathc as HE came out of the chest. Lunas grip on her wand tightened. "Ridicul..." "Oh come now." _Must be a boggart. _Boggart Neville grabbed Lunas' wrist. "If you plan on impressing me, you failed long ago." Boggart Neville threw Luna back and she stumbled back a few feet. "Expelliarmus!" Boggart Neville dodge the attack and his fist collided with Lunas stomache. "And I thought you were loony because of your dahm stupid ideas!" Luna was now still. "Bad words attract burrowdas. They eat feet." Boggart Neville scoffed. "No wonder no one likes you, admit it you know your crazy. Just like your mum! Her dahm ideas killed her, and I can name quite a few people who wishes the same for you." Neville was horrified. He never new that about Luna and her mother. Even if he did he would never say that to Luna!He would deffinatly never hurt her. Luna seemed to crumble and the sight broke his heart. "You shouldn't know, how do you know!" Her dreamy voice was filled with distress. Neville tried again to get through the barrier, to tell his beloved Luna that it was a lie, that she was perfect. "You are to ignorant for Ravenclaw, to weak for Gryffindor, to fragile for Slytherin and to abnormal for Hufflepuff. These are all your thoughts, thats how I know, thats how I feed! You have seen Neville think these things and act this way." Luna was shaking. "Its not true, Nevilles my friend they all are!" Silver tears flowed down her face. _She thinks I hate her? That I think she's crazy? She thinks that about herself? _A million thoughts raced through Nevilles head, all centered around the breaking girl in front of him. Luna was thinking about how to get this torture to stop. She remembered some spell Harry said. "Levicorpis!" a hole apeared in boggart Nevilles stomach and the magic whizzed right through! "Huh, you didn't do that before." she sighed. "Pathetic loony." "I'm not loony! I'm just different." Luna was starting to see this as another mistake and started backing away. "Not gonna disapear round a corner are we loony?" Neville alowed himself a small gasp as Harry materialized behind Luna and kicked her to the ground. "Emancionate!" Luna shot a blast at Harry with less hesitation. Harry disapeared and then reapeared next to boggart Neville. "Oh loony, you were doing so well! How terribly disapointing." Luna shot another blast at the two but it went right threw them. "I expected it." Ron and Hermione came out of the chest. "You are not real." Luna sighed. "alot of what you see isn't real." Sneered Hermione. "You hope and you hope but you don't change anything. That why your loony, loony." Ron pulled Luna up by her silver blonde hair. "Reducto!" The blast hit boggart Ron in the chest and he was thrown backwards. "Pretty brave words for a little girl." Ginny came out and Neville could feel the world go colder. "Ginny, no, no please." Luna started to cry harder. Neville banged on the magical barrier. "Luna its not real thats not me!" But she couldn't hear him. "Your lucky I make an effort. If I wasn't the better person i'd could have horrible things done to you. I am better than you at everything." Boggart Ginny was standing an inch from Luna. "You can't hurt me." Choked Luna. Boggart Neville sneered. "Who said anything about her. I want the pleasure." Luna and boggart Neville stared each other down and Neville felt like cheering. Boggart Neville smiled and walked over to the chest and lifted out Hannah Abbot, the slutty girl from Hufflepuff. Boggart Hannah gave Luna a evil smile and she and boggart Neville started kissing, her hands raking his hair and he groping her butt. Neville felt kinda sick. He hasn't liked Hannah since second year! Little Luna stared at them then broke, falling to her knees and burying her head in her hands. Neville was now throwing his entire body at the wall keeping him from Luna. After a while, boggart Neville pulled away from boggart Hannah and pointed his wand at Luna. "Crucio." Nevilles eyebrows popped to his hairline. _No not to her! _A random blast came out of Nevilles wand that broke the barrier. He ran through and lept in front of Luna. He felt pins and needles all over. It made him uncomfortable but of course a spell from a boggart isn't half as powerful. Though he was happy to do it for Luna. He looked up from the mud at the boggart. It changed into Snape. "Someone seems to think he's a hero, you inarticulate bubble." Boggart Snape then screamed in pain. "Ridiculous!" He disapeared. Nevile turned at Luna, who still had her wand pointed at the air, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Neville." He wrapped her in his arms and she sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" Neville lifted the girl into his arms. "Lets go home." He carried her out of the forest but she wouldn't let him carry her into the grounds.

* * *

Neville led Luna into the room of requirment. He had turned it into the best place to take care of Luna. It was a large powdered bllue room with a shower a closet first aid and a large bed. Neville started washing the mud off of Luna. She didn't speak the entire time, but let him. Neville the inspected Luna for injury. "What were you doing out there?" no answere. "Are you alright?" still no answere. "Are you going to talk at all?" still no answere. Neville sighed and started healing her cuts, he also noticed many others, half healed. This made him feel weird. "Why was your boggart of me?" He expected no answere but Luna opened her mouth. "I was training. There is no DA this year so I was training on my own. I'm alright thank you. Yes i'm talking and I am scared of you." this cut deep. Luna could see the hurt on his face. "Oh no it's not because of you. I haven't had friends ever so i'm never sure if its a joke or not." she smiled like there was nothing wrong. Neville was shocked. "I'm sorry Luna." Luna frowned. "Its not your fault Neville." Neville shook his head. "No I mean about the rest of it. come on you should change you soaked." Luna nodded. The closet was full of Lunas clothes. Luna took out her other pajamas and Neville turned around. Once Luna was done, he changed to. Neville lifted Luna into bed and got in beside her. "Your staying?" "Yeah, I don't want you sneaking out again young lady." Luna smiled and snuggled into Neville. Neville pressed her against his chest. They fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

The mornign came and Luna was the first to wake up. She stared at the ceiling for a long while until Neville waking up made her jump. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Oh hi Neville good morning. Sorry I was just afraid it was a dream and i'd wake up in the woods again." Nevile hesitated on the word again. "You don't have to be scared we'll leave you. At least I won't." Faint color rose to Lunas normally pale face. Then she gave his shoulder a soft pat. "wrackspurt on your shoulder." Neville smiled. "I had a dream bout you." Luna turned on her side like Neville had. "Really?" Neville nodded. Luna kissed Neville on the cheek. "Thanks for last night Neville. It was really kind." Neville pulled Luna out of bed. "Actually in my dream it was more like this." Neville put his hand on her chin and lifted her face to his. He gently pressed on her head and ran his hands protectivly across the small of her back. Luna wrapped her arms around his waist. They two pulled away and smiled at each other. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Neville put his arm around her. "Ridiculos!" Neville raised an eyebrow. "Just checking."

* * *

They could feel the eyes on them as they walked through the hall but neither of them cared. Neville heard a third year talking to Dean and Seamus about Snape missing another boggart. Neville kissed his girlfriend softly. They were brave together. And they would need to be brave in the days to come


End file.
